Deception
by FatedOnes
Summary: Theresa has reoccuring nightmares that she cannot explain. With little sleep and the drama's of everday life, Theresa struggles with both the past and the future. THEROX-though at first it may not seem like it.
1. Default Chapter

Theresa walked into the dark room. It was cold, too cold. She pulled the black robe around her tightly, but it couldn't help the cold that seemed to have raked her body. The curtains of the large patio door billowed in the night breeze. Someone must have accidently left the door open. Or maybe someone had found their way into the mansion.  
  
The thought of someone lurking around the mansion caused fear to wash over her body. She thought of her toddler son lying alone in his bed and the thought of someone hurting him made her nauseous. She turned and raced up the stairs to her sons room. She had to make sure that he was safe and sound.  
  
She neared the door of this room her heart very nearly beat out of her chest. She slung open the door to his room and saw him lying there quitely sleeping. She could finally breath. She walked almost weightlessly over to his bed. He was sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to disturb him.  
  
She bent down beside him and tucked his covers more snug around him. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I love you my beautiful son. You are my world."  
  
She turned to stand up and as she did she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She caught the glimpse of a slender figure walk passed her son's bedroom door. Again the fear returned to her body. She thought that her legs were going to fall out from underneath her. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself.  
  
Finding her legs again she walking out of her son's room and looked down the hallway. She again saw the shadowy figure walking around the corner or was it floating? Again, she could feel her heart beating more rapidly. She shook her head trying to clear it. Surely this was just the dark playing tricks with her mind. But then she heard it...  
  
"Theresa...Theresa..." The whispery voice filled her ears. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.  
  
She leaned against the door. It couldn't be. But it was. It was her. It had to be. She could recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
She started down the hall in the same direction that the shadowy figure had gone. She had to know. Had to know if it was her. This was crazy, she thought to herself as she continued to follow the figure down the long hallway. She had finally lost it. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had finally lost it.  
  
The shadowy figure finally stopped in front of one of the bedroom doors. The figure slowly turned around revealing itself to Theresa. Theresa stared at the vision in front of her. It couldn't be.  
  
"No. No!" Theresa sat up in the bed soaking wet.  
  
"Are you alright?" The man beside her asked sitting up beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I just need a glass of water." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Another nightmare?" He said getting up to fetch her a glass.  
  
"Yeah." She rubbed her arms trying to warm herself. That same chill from her dream seemed to fill the room now. "They're getting worse."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to someone about them. Dr. Russell could probably give you the name of a psychologist."  
  
"No." She said sternly and then feeling bad. "Sorry, I'm just a little tense."  
  
"Here," He said handing her the glass. "Drink this. Hopefully it will take the edge off."  
  
She brought the glass to her mouth and then stopped. "This isn't water."  
  
"I thought you could use something a little stronger. Go ahead, drink it. Maybe it will help you rest better."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Theresa downed the liquor and smirked. "God, that stuff is awful." But even now she could feel it warming her up, calming her.  
  
"It may taste awful, but in another 20 minutes you'll really think me for it." He came over and sat down next to her on the bed. "Want to talk to me about it?"  
  
She hesitated from a moment and she finally began to talk. "I saw her this time."  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
"You know, the figure in my dreams. I finally saw her face."  
  
"So it's a female?" Theresa shook her head yes. "Okay, that's a start. Tell me who she is."  
  
"Are you sure you really want to know?"  
  
He sighed, "Yes."  
  
"The woman in my dreams was..." She stuttered. "She woman in my dreams..."  
  
"Theresa just spit it out." He said annoyed.  
  
"It was Gwen!" She yelled. "Are you happy now? The figure in my dreams is Gwen."  
  
-----------------  
  
Hmm! Interesting, huh? Why is Gwen appearing in Theresa's dreams and who is the man with her? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the story has started, I guess I should reveal a couple of things. Things are different here in my story. First off, Ethan and Theresa are together. Luis did reveal all of Alistair's secrets one being that Little Ethan was really Ethan's. During Gwen and Ethan's divorce she died. Eve and Julian are now together-why not since their past has been revealed. Rebecca is nowhere-I hate her. I hate Whitney, too. So I think I might make her a bad girl in this story. Who knows. Let me know what you think. I'll keep you posted as new changes arise.  
  
Theresa pushed herself off of the bed and walked over to the window gazing out at the moonlit gardens of the Crane estate.  
  
He walked over and put his arms around her. "Please, Theresa, you've got to talk to someone. These dreams are starting to scare me and I'm worried about you. You rarely sleep, you don't eat. The only person you seem to be yourself around is our son."  
  
"Our son." She smiled. "That still sounds so strange. All that time I worried that he would grow up to be like Julian or Alistair. You know I nearly drove myself mad. I really had nothing to worry about now did I?" She turned her head and looked her son's father in the eyes.  
  
Ethan grinned. "No, and Little E will grow up to be a good honest man. I'll make sure of that."  
  
She turned in his arms to face him. "I have no doubt but that you will. You've really stepped up to your responsibilities to Little E since we found out that Julian wasn't his father. I'll always be greatful to you for that."  
  
"You should also be greatful that Julian has allowed us to stay in the mansion until we are able to find a place of our own."  
  
Theresa smiled. "Yeah, who would have ever thought that Julian Crane had a heart? I just hope he doesn't return to his old ways until we've been able to find a home."  
  
"Eve wouldn't let him. Trust me. She has him wrapped around her little finger. Who would have ever thought those two would have become an item?"  
  
"Still blows my mind." She walked back over and set on the edge of the bed. "I believe the drink is starting to work. My eyes are feeling heavy again."  
  
Ethan walked over and covered Theresa up. "Please, Theresa, promise me you'll talk to Eve."  
  
"Ethan..."  
  
"Please." He begged.  
  
She finally gave in. "I'll talk to her first thing in the morning."  
  
"Good." He bent down and lay a light kiss across her lips. "Get you some sleep."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
That same night Fox Crane lay alone in his bed. Things had changed drastically in the past six months. Luis had been to blame for that. The secrets he had found stored away in Alistair's safe played out in front of everyone at the Founder's Day Dance. Included in those were how Gwen and Rebecca had been the one's to expose Ethan's true paternity. They also showed conversations that Rebecca and Ivy had when they made the fake tape showing Ethan murdering Julian. It had even revealed the true paternity to Little Ethan.  
  
Ethan and Gwen were already having a hard time in their marriage, what with the stress of finding out Gwen couldn't bare children. After her secrets were revealed Ethan had immediately filed for divorce. A short time later, Gwen was found dead in the room her and Ethan had once shared at the mansion. Even though Alistair was no longer running the show the whole situation had been kept fairly quite. The Crane's were of course trying to salvage the family name.  
  
Fox rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet and pulled out the prescription bottle. Dr. Russell had given him some pills to help him sleep and obviously tonight he needed one. He popped the pill into his mouth and chased it with a glass of water. He closed the cabinet back and took a good look at himself in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. Dark circles lay underneath his eyes and he recently he had little desire to shave. That mingled with the gin had turned his features harsh.  
  
It was probably a good thing that he had not seen Theresa lately. Theresa. God, how hard he tried to forget her. Hopefully the pills would work soon. The only peace he seem to get lately were in his dreams.  
  
They had seen very little of each other in the past six months. It hadn't been Theresa's fault. Fox had been the one to push her away. Theresa had been right about Gwen and Rebecca all along. They had lied and schemed and taken away the very life that Theresa had wanted. A life with Ethan. Who was he to deny her that when she had worked so hard to obtain it?  
  
Fox walked over and looked out the windowof his new apartment. Downtown Harmony filled his view as did, in the distance, his former home, the Crane mansion. He hadn't been able to stay there. Seeing Theresa with Ethan tore him apart everytime. He couldn't bare it. He had to leave. Leaving there meant leaving her, but again that's the way it had to be.  
  
Fox rubbed his eyes. The pills were finally starting to work. In a few minutes he would be asleep. Asleep and dreaming of her. He walked over and lay down on the bed. He didn't even bother to pull up the covers. Why bother? No matter how many covers, he was always chilled to the bone. She wasn't there to keep him warm.  
  
Fox closed his eyes in sleep....  
  
"Theresa?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes." She turned around to face him. Her pain clearly written in her eyes. He could see it. He could see everything in her eyes. "It's me."  
  
"I've missed you so bad, Theresa."  
  
"Have you?" She asked. Not believing that he meant it.  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
"Why should I Fox?"  
  
"Because it's the truth."  
  
"The truth is you left me, Fox. You abandoned me."  
  
"I left you to the life you always wanted. I gave you back the life Gwen and Rebecca took away from you."  
  
"Who said I wanted that life?" She asked simply.  
  
"You."  
  
"That was before I was with you. Things changed for me after you. After the first time we made love." She walked over and stood in front of him. "I realized then that what I had always wanted was just a dream. A dream I created. The night we made love I realized my truth. You were my truth, Fox."  
  
"Theresa..." He pulled her in his arms and bent down to kiss her. She gently lay a finger across his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox. It's too late."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's too late for us." He pulled out of his arms and turned to walk away.  
  
He held tightly to her hand, "Please, Theresa." She broke free from his grasp and then she was gone. He suddenly realized that even in his dreams he couldn't be happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Russell?" Theresa said walking into the sun room.  
  
Eve turned around to face Theresa. "Theresa, good morning. You're up awfully early. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess...I think so."  
  
"Theresa, have a seat while I pour us a cup of coffee." Eve walked over and starting arranging plates and cups on a tray. "I sense there's something on your mind."  
  
"As a matter of fact there is." Theresa said taking a seat on the sofa.  
  
Eve carried the tray full of coffee and danishs over to the coffee table and sat them down. "Would you like to talk to me about it?" Eve asked.  
  
"It's really nothing. Actually I'm embarrassed to even talk about it. It's just that Ethan's concerned."  
  
"You and Ethan aren't having problems are you?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. "I mean not in the sense that you're implying."  
  
"So you are having problems?"  
  
"Well, my not being able to sleep would affect him I guess."  
  
"You're having difficulty sleeping?" Eve asked. Seemed to happening to a lot of people in Harmony lately.  
  
"It's not so much a difficulty sleeping. I have no problems going to sleep. The problems start once I'm asleep."  
  
"I'm not sure I'm following you, Theresa." Eve picked up one of the saucers and started sipping on her coffee.  
  
"I've been having these dreams." She hesitated for a moment. "More like nightmares. Each time the dream goes a little bit longer, I see a little bit more. When I wake up I'm shivering cold and I'm drenched in sweat." Remnants of the anxiety that had plagued her lately started to creep up on her again. She stood up and walked over to the veranda door and opened it, letting the cool breeze sweep across her.  
  
"What happens in the dreams, Theresa?" Eve asked curious.  
  
Theresa took a deep calmy breath before she began. "I'm in this very room. It's late. There's a full moon outside. I look over and this door is open. At first it doesn't bother me and then I begin to think that maybe someone is in the house. My only thoughts are of Little Ethan. I run to his room to make sure he is okay. I find him sleeping peacefully. Then out of the corner of my eye I see someone walk passed the door. I get up and I follow them around to the main corridor." Tears threatened to fall and her voice began to shake. She paused trying to keep herself under control.  
  
"Who do you see, Theresa?"  
  
"Gwen." Her voice trembled. It was barely audible.  
  
Eve stood up and walked over standing next to her. "I see. Why do you think you're dreaming about Gwen?"  
  
Theresa looked at her perplexed. "I don't know. I'm assuming it's the way she died." She rubbed her arms trying to warm herself. "Or maybe it's just the fact that she blamed me for everything in life, now she's blaming me for her death."  
  
"Her death was ruled a suicide, Theresa. She can hardly blame you for that."  
  
"Gwen never took responsibility for her actions, Dr. Russell, we all know that now. Who's to say she doesn't blame me for her death and this is her way of punishing me."  
  
"I don't know, Theresa. Look, I could give you a name of a good psychologist here in town. Maybe you need to visit with him. Maybe you do have some guilt issues to work through."  
  
"I have nothing to feel guilty about." Theresa said almost angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Theresa. We both know that, but sometimes our minds don't feel the same way. You are obviously on a subconscious level feeling some sort of guilt for Gwen's death or you wouldn't be having these nightmares."  
  
"I guess you're right." Theresa turned back to look outside. The morning sun was finally burning off the fog that had shrouded the mansion.  
  
"I'll find that number for you and get it to you sometime today. Would you like for me to write you a prescription for something to help you rest?"  
  
"No!" Theresa paused. "No, that's okay. I think talking about it has helped a lot. Thank you Dr. Russell."  
  
"Anytime, Theresa, I'm always here." She looked down at her watch. "I'm sorry, Theresa, but I must be leaving. Julian and I have a committee meeting at the hospital we must attend."  
  
Theresa stood there alone for a moment watching the morning sun melt away the remainder of the fog. "There you are. I've been looking for you. You got up early this morning." Ethan walked over and stood next to her. "I saw Eve on the way out. Did you talk to her this morning?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"What did she say?" He asked.  
  
"She told me that I was possibily harboring some guilt because of Gwen's death."  
  
"But we know who Gwen died, Theresa. How could you possibly be feeling any guilt toward her death?" Ethan asked her curiously.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Ethan. Please, just leave me alone." Theresa turned and ran away.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Fox sat alone at the book cafe the next morning. He ordered a coffee and sat down to read the morning paper. He rubbed his temples. Those damn pills did this everytime, but fortunately for him the caffeine in the coffee usually seemed to help.  
  
"Fox, are you alright?" He didn't look up from his paper. He knew who it was without looking.  
  
"Yes, Whitney, I'm fine."  
  
"Care for company?" She said.  
  
"No, have a seat." He folded the paper back up and pushed it to the side. "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Not a lot lately. Been practicing back up on my tennis."  
  
"Is it coming back to you like I told you it would?"  
  
"I have to admit, I'm a little out of shape." She cleared her throat. "You know, I've been thinking, you like tennis and have been in a few tournaments at the country club. How about you and I practice some together. You could help me get back in shape."  
  
"I thought you were going to get your dad to be your coach again."  
  
"Dad's just to hard on me. I know his intentions are well, but he just stays on my back all the time."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could see where that would get old real quick, but given the fact that my father has never paid attention to me, I wouldn't know." Fox said in his usual sarcastic voice.  
  
"Sorry, Fox, but your father is the last person I want to think about right now."  
  
Fox threw up his hands, "My bad. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. I take it you still aren't conversing with your mother?"  
  
"No, and trust me, I won't be talking to the whore anytime soon."  
  
Hey, Lyida. Yes, it's me. I changed my name because I was ashamed at how long it had taken me to update my two other stories. Just totally lost interest in them. Sorry! Anyways, good to hear from you. Hope you like! 


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa ran out of the mansion. She had to get away from this place. It was driving her crazy. She grabbed her car keys on the way out and as she started her car she noticed that Ethan was chasing after her. Fortunately for her he wouldn't be able to catch her. She needed some time alone. Some time to clear her head.  
  
She drove to her destination and got out of the car. This had always been one of her favorite places. She stepped up and leaned out over the wooden railing looking down at the water. Her memory flashed back to the day she had thought she had lost Ethan forever. The day she had tried taking her own life here. Something in her made her wish she had accomplished the feat, but that was stupid. She had a gorgeous son now and he needed her. But oh how easy it would be not to deal with everyday struggles.  
  
He walked up to the wharf. He was not certain why, but something seemed to be drawing him there. Usually the wharf was full, but today, for some reason there didn't seem to be many people out. He walked over and saw a young woman bent over the railing look down at the water. Something about her intrigued him. She stood up and that's when he noticed it was her. He thought about going in the opposite direction, but it was too late. She turned around and saw him standing there. They starred at each other for a brief moment, neither knowing what to say.  
  
"Fox." Theresa said.  
  
"In the flesh." He said awkwardly.  
  
Her heart sunk. This wasn't the Fox she had grown to love. This Fox was a broken shell of a man. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He ran his fingers through his blond, spikey hair. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Great." She lied. "How about you?"  
  
"Good. Good." He was lying too. "How's Little E?"  
  
"Oh, he's growing up so fast. You should see him, Fox. He asks about you all the time. He's dying to see you, he misses you so much."  
  
"Really?" Fox asked.  
  
"I enrolled him in t-ball. Maybe you could see him sometime. In fact, he has a game this Friday. Why don't you come?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe I could even pick him up sometime and we could play catch. I think I still have an old mitt somewhere."  
  
They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "Fox, what happened?"  
  
"Theresa, I don't..."  
  
"No, Fox, please. You owe me this. What happened? What happened between us?"  
  
"Why does it matter now? You have your son and you have the man you've always wanted."  
  
"It does matter, Fox Please."  
  
"Theresa! Theresa!" She looked over and saw Ethan running toward her. "God, I've been looking everywhere for you. What the hell happened back there?" He stopped when he saw Fox. "Fox, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a free world, Ethan, I can go where ever the hell I want." He looked at Theresa. "It was good seeing you again. Give Little Ethan a hug for me. I'll come pick him up sometime and take him for ice cream or something."  
  
Theresa smiled, "That would be great."  
  
Ethan watched Fox walk away, "Yeah, Theresa, I don't think that was such a good idea."  
  
"What?" She clearly knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Encouraging Fox to spend time with Little Ethan. He's not a very good role model."  
  
"Ethan, we've been over this before. Fox is a good man. He's Little Ethan's uncle and he deserves to spend time with him."  
  
"He's no good." Ethan snapped.  
  
Theresa lost her temper. "Ethan, I swear to God, you're just like everybody else. Why do you do this to him? Why do you all treat him like an outsider?" She raised her voice.  
  
Ethan looked around embarrassed. A few people walking by on the dock, stopped and starred. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Because he is an outsider, Theresa. You saw him. Wonder what his drink of choice is? He's Julian Crane made over and you can't deny that."  
  
"Julian's changed. You yourself have even said that." She shot back.  
  
"Yeah, well, I very much doubt Fox Crane ever will. He's nothing, Theresa, I and suggest you stay away from him. And if I have anything to do with it he will never be able to come near my son."  
  
"Our son, Ethan. He's my son, too, or have you already forgotten that? I'm his mother, I gave birth to him. If he wants to see Fox then he'll see him."  
  
He grabbed Theresa by the arm, "Come on, we're going home. We'll talk about this later when you've had time to calm down." 


	5. Chapter 5

Fox continued a little ways down the waterfront. It was all he could do to leave her there alone with him. But he hated the sight of them together and he was sure that's where Theresa needed to be. With the father of her child, Ethan. Even though the thought of them together sickened him he was curious as to what Ethan would have to say about seeing him. He made sure that he stayed just close enough to hear the heated conversation between Ethan and Theresa.  
  
"Ethan, we've been over this before. Fox is a good man. He's Little Ethan's uncle and he deserves to spend time with him."  
  
"He's no good." Ethan snapped.  
  
Theresa lost her temper. "Ethan, I swear to God, you're just like everybody else. Why do you do this to him? Why do you all treat him like an outsider?" She raised her voice.  
  
Ethan looked around embarrassed. A few people walking by on the dock, stopped and starred. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Because he is an outsider, Theresa. You saw him. Wonder what his drink of choice is? He's Julian Crane made over and you can't deny that."  
  
"Julian's changed. You yourself have even said that." She shot back.  
  
"Yeah, well, I very much doubt Fox Crane ever will. He's nothing, Theresa, I and suggest you stay away from him. And if I have anything to do with it he will never be able to come near my son."  
  
"Our son, Ethan. He's my son, too, or have you already forgotten that? I'm his mother, I gave birth to him. If he wants to see Fox then he'll see him."  
  
He grabbed Theresa by the arm, "Come on, we're going home. We'll talk about this later when you've had time to calm down."  
  
Maybe he hadn't done the right thing afterall. He had left Theresa with the life that he thought she wanted, the life he thought she deserved. But from what he could tell she sure didn't deserve the treatment that she was getting now.  
  
One thing was for certain though, she still had that same spunk. She same had that same spark of the woman that he had fallen...No, he thought to himself, he couldn't let himself go back there. It was too painful. Theresa was with Ethan now and that's where she was meant to be. He on the other hand, was apparently meant to live a miserable life. That's how his life had been since before he had met Theresa, why should it be any different now.  
  
-----------------  
  
Several minutes later Theresa slammed to the door of her and Ethan's bedroom. Ethan followed right behind her. "Calm down, Theresa. There's no need for you to be so upset."  
  
She turned on him pointing a finger at him, "I have every right to be upset. You're trying to dictate how and who my son spends his time."  
  
"I have that right, Theresa, I'm his father."  
  
"Damn it, Ethan, I'm his mother, too. And Fox is his uncle. Why don't you understand that, Ethan?" She took in a deep breath. She was trying to be more reasonable now. Apparently pure outrage was going to get her anywhere.  
  
Ethan rubbed his forehead, "God, Theresa, how many times do we have to go over this? I don't want Fox having any kind of influence over our son. You know how I feel about him, so why do you continue to badger me about it?"  
  
"Okay, Ethan, look at it this way. Kay is your half-sister,right?" Ethan nodded. "She has apparently done things that weren't right. Am I not correct?"  
  
"Theresa..."  
  
"No, let me finish, Ethan." She insisted.  
  
"Fine." He gave in.  
  
"She's seduced my brother, Miguel. She nearly broke up Charity and Miguel. She ruined their wedding day. Charity and Miguel had to actually leave the state to be together. Would you like for me to continue or am I making myself perfectly clear?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"No, Theresa, I believe you've made your point." He said in defeat. Damn how he hated when she was right.  
  
"I don't agree with the things that Kay has done, but she's your family Ethan. She shares a child with my brother. I owe it to him and to you as my husband. Please, Ethan, don't deny our son his family. It's only right that he be able to see Fox."  
  
Ethan knew she was right. As bad as he hated to admit it, Theresa had a point. Kay had done some pretty dishonorable things and Theresa had never once told him that Little Ethan wasn't able to spend time with her.  
  
"Alright, Theresa. I'll allow Little Ethan to spend time with Fox under one condition."  
  
"What's that?" She asked, smiling inside. She had won and it felt damn good to win.  
  
"He only gets supervised visits with him."  
  
Oh, poor Ethan. He didn't know he had just give Theresa and Fox the chance they needed to be together.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Fox walked on around the wharf and into downtown Harmony. It was nice to get out for a change. Seemed like lately he was always cooped up in his small apartment. He could afford very little now that he had spent most of his trust fund on bailing Theresa out of prison. And he would be damned if he would ask his father or grandfather for any help.  
  
"Fox!" He heard someone yell out behind him. "Fox, hey man, wait up."  
  
Fox turned around to see Chad running up behind him. Fox rolled his eyes, "Great." He said under his breath.  
  
Chad came up and patted him on the back. "Hey, haven't seen a lot of you in awhile. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh, just the same old same old, I guess."  
  
"You sure, man? You don't look so good."  
  
Fox winced, "Geez, thanks."  
  
"Come on, Fox, you look like hell. What's gotten into you lately?"  
  
"If this is some kind of pep talk I hate to tell you but you're failing miserably."  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to look out for you man. That's what friends are for you know."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Fox looked at his watch, trying to think of an excuse to leave. "Look, I've got somewhere I need to be going."  
  
"I'll call you sometime. Maybe we could grab a few drinks." Chad paused for a minute. "Wait, I'll take that back. Maybe drinks are the best thing. Maybe you could get together with me and Whitney sometime. Double date or something."  
  
"Sure. Just call me." Fox said unenthused.  
  
Chad turned to walk away but paused, "Have you by chance seen Whitney today? I've been trying to call her, but I guess maybe she forgot her cell phone."  
  
"Saw her earlier at the Book Cafe. Said something about practicing tennis."  
  
"Not that crap again."  
  
"Hey, don't give her such a hard time. Apparently it's what she enjoys."  
  
"Yeah, but her father can be a real pain in the ass."  
  
"Her father's not coaching her anymore." Fox informed him.  
  
"Hmm, she hadn't told me that." Chad frowned. "Who's going to coach her?"  
  
"You're looking at him, I guess. She asked me to practice with her some. That is if it's not a problem with you."  
  
"No, it's fine." Chad lied. "I guess you should get going, didn't you say you had somewhere to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't want to be late."  
  
Chad watched as Fox walked away. He would have to keep an eye on Fox Crane. He, of course, was the only one in Harmony who knew who Fox's mystery woman was and he wasn't about to let Whitney get away from him again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Theresa woke up that night with the same cold sweat as the previous night before. The same cold sweat that she had now had for the past two weeks. It was getting old, quick. Nothing that she did seemed to help with the nightmares she was having. For some reason though, they hadn't gone any further. She was unable to get past the point where she saw Gwen's face and she would wake up. It was a frightening thought, but she somehow thought that maybe Gwen was trying to tell her something. But what? She had hated her while she lived, why try to talk to her now from the grave?  
  
Theresa looked over at Ethan who was sleeping peacefully beside her. No need to awaken him just because she couldn't sleep. She pushed the covers aside and slipped gently out of bed. She decided that she would check on Little Ethan and then maybe go for a drive. Driving always seemed to keep her mind off of other things.  
  
Twenty minutes later she sat starring up at Fox's apartment door. She turned off the engine of her car. She didn't know how or why, but for some reason she had ended up here. It was crazy, but that same force that had drawn her here, drew her out of her car and she now stood facing Fox's door. She looked at her watch. It was two o'clock in the morning. This was ridiculous, she thought, to herself, Fox wouldn't still be awake at an hour like this. A cool breeze blew through and Theresa tightened her jacket around her. She sighed and decided better against it. She made it two steps down when the front door opened. Fox was standing there looking down at her with lonely eyes. "Want to come in?" He asked.  
  
She turned around startled, "Fox, you scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's my fault. I should never have come here this late. I just couldn't sleep and thought a drive might do me good. Somehow I ended up here."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that." He grinned. She smiled back up at him. She had missed that smile so much in the past few months. "Come on inside. It's a little to cold to be standing here in boxer shorts."  
  
She blushed. "Sorry, I didn't notice..."  
  
"Come off of it, Theresa, you were never that good of a liar." He walked back into the apartment. She followed behind him. "So, you couldn't sleep?" He said walking over and grabbing a shirt off the couch and pulling it over his shoulders.  
  
Theresa watched his abdominal muscles contract, she swallowed heavily, "No, as a matter of fact, I couldn't."  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling." He said with an intense look.  
  
"You, too, huh?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." He picked up the pill bottle that lay on the coffee table. "Dr. Russell gave me these pills, but they don't really help all that well."  
  
"Really, she tried to give me some, but I didn't really want any. Truth it, it's not really the lack of sleep that's bothering me. It's the nightmares that are waking me up every night."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Long story." She brushed it off. "So how long have you not been able to sleep?"  
  
He looked at her for a long while. At first she didn't think that he was going to answer her, "Are you sure you don't already know the answer to that question already, Theresa?"  
  
She looked nervously down at the floor, unable to look him in the face. She knew exactly what he was saying. He had been like her. Unable to sleep without him beside her. The bed was just too cold, too lonely without him.  
  
"Why are you here, Theresa?"  
  
"I don't know, Fox. I just got in my car and here I am."  
  
"What do you think Ethan would think about you being here?"  
  
"You know what Ethan would think about me being here! He would be furious."  
  
"Maybe you should go home, Theresa. I wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary strain in your marriage. Besides, it's late, a woman shouldn't be out at a time like this by herself."  
  
"I'm not by myself right now, Fox. I'm with you."  
  
"I'm not very good company lately, Theresa."  
  
Well, it's getting late now baby I really should be getting home If it feels like I been here too long Must be time for me to go  
  
How can we be here together and still be so alone If you don't feel the way I do by now Must be time for me to go  
  
Tears came to her eyes, "Oh, Fox, what's happened between us? Please talk to me. Please!" She begged. She didn't say a word, he just starred straight into her eyes. She walked over and placed a hand against his cheek. "I miss you, Fox. I miss you so much." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into him.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, Theresa, not tonight." She took her lips with such force that it took her breath away. She sighed and leaned against him, letting her tense muscles relax...Relishing in the moment of being with him...wanting nothing more than for Fox Crane to make love to her.  
  
Fox's phone rang. He pulled away from her. She tried to keep him from answering it, but it was too late. "Fox." He said into the phone.  
  
"Fox, this is Ethan. Have you talked to Theresa?"  
  
He looked down at Theresa, "No, I haven't seen her. Why, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I woke up and she's not here. I've looked all over the mansion for her. Her cars gone..."  
  
"Maybe she just went for a drive. Have you tried her cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah, but she must not have it with her. Look, I've been really worried about Theresa lately, she's been having these nightmares..."  
  
"Sorry, Ethan, but I'm really not interested. I've got to go, I'm kind of busy at the moment."  
  
"Wait, Fox, please, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."  
  
"Sure thing, big bro." He said sarcastically before hanging up. He looked down at Theresa. "It's time for you to go home, Theresa."  
  
"That was Ethan, wasn't it?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, he asked if I had seen you. Come on, get your key's. I'll walk you out to your car."  
  
She touched his hand as he went to pick up her keys. "I don't want to go, Fox."  
  
You know I don't really want to leave Baby, there's no place I'd rather be I'm holding on, but I'm afraid That I'm running out of reasons to stay  
  
"Please, Fox, let me stay here with you tonight."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry, we can't do this. You have Little Ethan and your husband at home waiting for you." He said, never once looking her in the eye. He walked past her out the door.  
  
"It's not Ethan I want to be with tonight." She said following after him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa." He said opening her car door for her. "This is the way it has to be."  
  
"Why, Fox? Why does it have to be this way?" He didn't say a thing. "Answer me damnit!" She grabbed him by his shirt. "I love you, Fox Crane! I love you so much." She let the tears flow. There was not use hiding them anymore. "All you have to say is that you love me and I'll leave him. I swear to you, I'll leave him."  
  
Well, it's getting late now baby And the wind is blowing cold If there's nothing left for us to say Must be time for me to go.  
  
Think I'll leave it there. I'll leave you in a little suspence. Tell me how you like! The song is by Leanne Womack 


	7. Chapater 7

A short time later, Theresa pulled back into the drive of the Crane mansion. She turned off the engine of the car, but just sat a short time starring out ahead of her. Trying to will herself back into the mansion, back into the life she no longer wanted. The life she had began to hate. Sometimes she thought that if it wasn't for her son, she would go crazy.  
  
Sure, she was greatful to Ethan for stepping up and being the father than Little Ethan had needed, had longed for. Tears almost come to her eyes as she thought about her son. Poor Little Ethan had spent many a night crying in her arms, just wanting the attention of the man they thought had been his father, Julian. Unfortunately, he had never gotten that attention.  
  
Ethan for the most part had always been there for Little Ethan. There was still the scare when he and Gwen had adopted him and she thought she had lost him forever, but during one of the court disputes Theresa had demanded a DNA test. She still didn't know what had made her do that, maybe just a last ditch effort to get her son back. She didn't know either way who the father truly was. She had always been led to believe that he was Julian's. Dr. Russell had always told her that it was very unlikely that he was Ethan's and she had always believed her. But during that time, it was her last resort, maybe just maybe Ethan was the father. Surely if he was, he wouldn't allow his son, his blood to be taken so ruthlessly away from it's mother.  
  
One week later, the results of the DNA test had been read aloud before the courtroom in Harmony. The test concluded that Little Ethan was indeed Ethan's. She knew then that she would get her son back. She knew then that Ethan wouldn' be able to keep her son away from her. Julian had only allowed it because of what Rebecca had held over his head. Soon afterwards that all came out, too. Rebecca and Julian and along with the nasty divorce came the secrets and Julian and Eve had fought so hard to bury.  
  
Theresa smiled to herself. Maybe there was still hope for her and Fox afterall. Look how long it took Eve and Julian to find there way back to each other. Theresa sighed, but so much wasted time. Think of all the possibilities. And when she did, she was glad things had turned out the way they did. If there had never been and Ivy and Julian, there would never have been a Fox. So, in the end, things did work out of the best. She would hold onto that. There was always hope.  
  
The car door flew open bringing Theresa out of her reverie. "Where the hell have you been?" Ethan said angrily at the same time grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the car.  
  
Theresa yanked her wrist away from him. "God, Ethan, that hurt." She yelped.  
  
"Good, you scared the hell out of me. Maybe the next time you'll think twice before you run off during the middle of the night."  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to clear my head, that's all." She rubbed her wrist.  
  
"God, Theresa, when are you going to get some help over these damn nightmares? They're going to drive you crazy."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ethan, I shouldn't have left without telling you. I just didn't want to bother you."  
  
"Don't do it again, Theresa. Do you hear me? If you can't sleep you wake me up. I want to know about it. If you want to go for a drive, I'll take you on one. Don't go out alone by yourself again."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
She had sat watching the exchange between Fox and Theresa. She had watched Theresa disappear into the door of Fox's apartment. Why in the world would she be here this time of the night. For God's sake it was two o'clock in the flipping morning. Didn't she care about her son and husband at home. Knowing Ethan he was probably worried sick about her. Well, if he wasn't he sure has hell should be. His wife was out during the middle of the night doing God knows what with his half brother. Ethan would be furious if he knew where Theresa was. She watched later as Fox and Theresa walked out. Theresa followed behind Fox, crying. Must not have went as well as what Theresa thought it would. She laughed smuggly to herself, Fox was going to send her home. She rolled down the window so that she could hear the conversation better....  
  
"It's not Ethan I want to be with tonight." She said following after him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa." He said opening her car door for her. "This is the way it has to be."  
  
"Why, Fox? Why does it have to be this way?" He didn't say a thing. "Answer me damnit!" She grabbed him by his shirt. "I love you, Fox Crane! I love you so much." She let the tears flow down her cheek freely. There was no use hiding them anymore. She loved him and he had to know. "All you have to say is that you love me and I'll leave him. I swear to you, I'll leave him."  
  
"You can't leave him now, Theresa. You two have a son to raise together."  
  
"I can raise my son with you. Don't you understand that?"  
  
"No, Theresa, I'm no good. You're the only one that can't see that. I'm tainted. I'll only ruin his life and your life."  
  
"Oh, Fox, why does it have to be this way. Why are you doing this?" She sobbed.  
  
"It's for the best, Theresa. I'm sorry, this is just the way it has to be."  
  
"How can you say that? How can you stand there and not say anything when I just told you that I loved you? Did you not hear me, Fox. I love you. It's the one thing you've been looking for your entire life. True love and acceptance."  
  
"Theresa..."  
  
"No, Fox, when you made love to me I could feel it. No man could make love to a woman the way you made love to me and not feel anything. You can't deny it. You can't, Fox."  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa, I don't feel the same." But he was lying to her and himself. He loved her with all of his heart. Unconditionally. He couldn't even bare to look her in the eyes.  
  
Theresa just stood there starring up at him, tears streaming down her face. Her heart breaking before him. "Fine." She wiped away the tears. "Fine. If that's the way you want to be. But I hope your happy, Fox, because if so your happiness has caused me more pain than you'll ever know."  
  
He watched her get in the car and drive away. It was all he could do not to chase her down. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I'm sorry! I know it's been along time. If it's not one thing it's another. First my hard drive crashes then I get a worm. Among other things!!! Anyways, I hope to be back with a vengence. Enjoy! You may have to go back and read some of the story just to familiarize yourself with it again. I'm completely and utterly sorry!!! Carrie

Teresa was again in the solarium. 'Damn it!' she thought to herself. Here she was again in this same nightmare. How could these keep happening? When would it end? How would it end? That thought almost scared the whits out of her. "Wake up, Teresa! Wake up!" She screamed to herself, but to no avail. Ethan must have slipped something into the drank he gave her before lying down to sleep. As always, one door stood open in the solarium. The curtains billowing in the night breeze. A chill ran up her body as she again went through the same routine as she did every night in this nightmare. She ran up the stairs to her sons room and found him, as usual, peacefully sound asleep. She kissed him on the forehead and turned to walk back out of the room. Then she saw her. She saw Gwen almost as if she were floating down the hallway.

Teresa found it difficult to swallow because of the large lump in her throat. She had never been so scared in her life. It was hard enough to face Gwen when she was alive, but how was she supposed to face a ghos?. A ghost in a dream none-the-less.

Teresa slowly slipped out of Little Ethan's room and followed the ghostly figure down the hallway. She rounded a corner and noticed that Gwen, as always stopped in front of her bedroom door. The bedroom she shared with Ethan while they were married. The bedroom she had been found dead in. Gwen had died under mysterious circumstances, but in the end it had been ruled a suicide. After much investigation there had finally been a suicide letter found detailing how Gwen just couldn't stand a life without Ethan. She couldn't just stand back and watch Teresa win again. Watch Teresa live the life that she had schemed so much for. For some reason though Teresa felt like there was more to it, but who was she to questions the Harmony PD. Sam Bennett was afterall Ethan's father. Her brother Luis and his long time friend Hank, had also been involved throughout the investigation. So why did this just not feel right?

Teresa stopped in her tracks when Gwen's shadowy figure stopped in front of her bedroom door. She was freezing to death and noticed that she could see the breath in front of her. Where had she heard that the temperature always dropped when you were in the presence of a ghost? Gwen turned her head to look at Teresa. "Teresa. Teresa." She whispered and then disappeared into the bedroom.

Teresa blink a few times knowing this was the farthest she had ever come in this particular dream. She would wake up any second, but panic nearly set in when she realized this time she wasn't going to wake up. "Damn you, Ethan. When I wake up...." She swore under her breath.

"Teresa. Help me!" She heard the voice again coming from behind the door.

Teresa found herself walking down the hall. God this was crazy. She should stop now, but for some reason she couldn't. Something wouldn't let her. Finally she stood in front of Gwen's bedroom door. She took in a deep breath and reached for the door and in that instant Gwen's cold, ghostly hand reached from inside and pulled her in...

Teresa woke up in a cold sweat...."No!" She sat up and looked around and found that she was in the room alone. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost 10 a.m. Why hadn't anyone bothered to wake her up. Probably because they were all worried about her. Teresa threw back the covers and walked to the bathroom. She needed a glass of water and a warm shower. Something for a headache too. Which reminded her. Ethan was going to a sound lashing of the tongue today. No more slipping anything into her drink. Maybe she would even pay him a visit at his office today.

Teresa reached up into the medicine cabinet when she noticed something on her arm. The room started spinning and she became nauseated. In the next instant Teresa was picking herself up off the cold bathroom floor. She must have passed out. The ripples of nausea hit her again and she lounged forward to the toilet.

A few seconds later she sat back against the wall. She looked again at her arm. Surely she was just seeing things. A bad mix between sleep medication, the drink Ethan had offered her and lack of sleep. It wasn't though. The bruise was still there. The bruise that was in the perfect shape of Gwen's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Teresa started to cry. This was it, she was going crazy. She would loose everything. Her family, her life, she would be shipped away to the psych ward. She cried even harder, she had seen what they had done to Sheridan. Shock therapy would be her treatment. She was sure of that. The next thing she knew she was being lifted up off the ground and carried over to the shower. She heard the water come on and she felt her gown and the remainder of her clothing slip off and then she felt the gentle spray of the water hitting her. She also felt the gentle caress of a man's strong hands. She looked up, she knew this touch. She would always know his touch.

"Fox. What are you doing here?" She was finally warm. She had been cold for so long it felt strange to warm again.

"I came by to take Little E out, but when I walked passed your room I heard you crying. You know what your crying does to me, Teresa." He was gently rubbing the tense muscles of her back.

She looked down and noticed that they were both standing there naked. Why wouldn't they be? They were both in the shower. "We shouldn't be here like this."

"It's okay. Julian's at the office. Eve's at the hospital. I saw Ethan's car parked at his law office. The only people here are the servants. We're all alone, Teresa."

"Fox." She said closing her eyes and he lowered in to take her lips. "Fox, please tell me I'm not dreaming. Because if it is I couldn't bare the thought of wake up and you not being here."

"It's not a dream, Teresa. I'm here." He trailed tiny kissed down the side of her neck. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of holding you like this again. Touching you like this again." He trailed a hand down to her breast and cupped it.

Teresa caught her breath and lay her head against his shoulder. "Oh, Fox, I've been so lonely."

"Hush, Teresa, I'm here to take care of you now." Fox cupped his hands around her bottom and lifted her up against him. "Put your legs around me." Teresa did as he said and wrapped her slender legs around his waist. She heard his sharply indrawn breath and reveled in the fact that she could satisfy Fox in a way she had never been able to satisfy Ethan.

Fox pressed her back against the wall of the shower. "Fox, I need you. Please, I need you." The soft cry of her need filled his ears and he thought that he would go out of his mind. He bit her hardening nipple and she responded by sinking her fingertips more deeply into his well contoured shoulders.

"I thought I would be able to take my time with you, if I ever got this chance again, but I can't help myself, Teresa. I have to have you know." He growled.

She gently touched the side of his face. "It's okay, Fox. I understand."

The next instant Fox surged into her and he took her mouth and swallowed the sweet sounds coming from her. He waited for a few brief seconds while their bodies adjusted to each other. Then slowly, slowly Fox began to move within her. Just when Teresa thought she couldn't handle anymore Fox began to move with more rhythm. He pressed her back hard against the shower. Teresa felt tiny shivers run up and down her, from head to toe. She couldn't fight it anymore,she had to give in. She arched against him and cried out his name. Fox then gave in himself. Knowing he could make Teresa scream his name made him loose control and in one last thrust Fox was swept away in the same sea of emotion that Teresa was.

A short time later they both stood in the room that her and Ethan shared. Teresa picked up an extra towel and began drying her hair with it when the sleeve of her robe fell back and Fox saw the bruise that covered her wrist.

He walked across the room and took her hand in his and pushed back the sleeve even farther. "Where did you get this, Teresa?"

"Fox..."

"Did Ethan do this to you? I'll kill him, Teresa. I swear to God, I'll kill him."

Teresa flinched at his words. She knew he could. He would kill Ethan if he ever hurt her.

"I'd kill anybody that ever hurt you, Teresa."

Those words hit her at the quick, but she pretended not to be fazed by them. "Calm down, Fox. It's nothing. Little Ethan and I were playing yesterday and he almost fell. He grabbed my arm on the way down. That's all. It's nothing." She yanked her arm away from Fox's grasp and tried covering the bruise. It had been a lame excuse, but it was the best she could do on such short notice.

Fox had gotten a good look at the bruise and knew that it wasn't from Little Ethan. The handprint was too big, but he wouldn't push her any farther right now. He would get his answers soon enough.

Teresa looked over at the clock. It was nearly twelve. "Fox you'd better being going. Sometimes Ethan comes home for lunch."

"We'll talk later, right?"

"I'll call you tomorrow. We'll take Little Ethan out."

He kissed her soundly on the mouth. "That sounds nice. Good-bye Teresa.

"Good-bye Fox."

As she watched him walk out the door a wave of panic washed through her. She had always felt something wasn't right with Gwen's death. Fox said that he would kill anyone who had ever hurt her. He had told Teresa when he left that he was giving her the life he had always wanted. The one person that was in her way of that life was Gwen. What if Fox had killed Gwen?


	10. Chapter 10

Teresa stood out on her balcony over looking the Crane estate. It truly was a magnificent site. The gardens were perfectly maintained, her fathers handywork could be seen throughout the grounds and several family cottages sat bordering the estate. She had always dreamed of a life like this. A life of leisure, a mansion in the sky. A beautiful family. Unfortunately, she seemed to be loosing her dream.

She was married to Ethan out of obligation. She was living in a house that wasn't even hers. Out of pity from Julian and Eve, until Ethan could make enough money to afford a down payment on them a new home. The man she loved had shunned her for six months and today showed back up and threw her a curve ball. Oh, and then there was the whole nightmare mess. What else? The only thing she had going for her at the moment was her son.

She thought about what Fox had said before he left. "I'd kill anybody that hurt you, Teresa." The sheer passion in those few words led Teresa to believe that Fox would indeed kill anybody who hurt her. Had that meant Gwen? She still wasn't convinced that Gwen's death had been a true suicide. Things just didn't add up. No, no. She shook her head. Fox could never kill anybody. Could he? No man that could make love to her like Fox Crane could be capable of murder.

Her mind wondered to her own self. These nightmares were driving her insane! Why was she having these dreams? Was it guilt? Did she kill Gwen and not remember it? Maybe she was having some repressed memories and her conscious was getting the better of her.

Wait a minute. Maybe Ethan had something to do with it. He was angry as hell with Gwen when he learned of all her deception. She had always portrayed herself as the innocent bystander to the entire triangle. Always blamed Teresa for everything. Never took the blame for anything she did wrong. Gwen always seemed to have an explanation for everything she did. Maybe the pain of knowing that Gwen had betrayed him and caused him to loose the one woman he truly loved was enough to send even Ethan over the edge.

Teresa rubbed her aching forehead. Her imagination was getting the better of her. Surely Sam and the rest of the Harmony PD wouldn't have let a murderer slip by. She trusted Luis with all her heart and knew he would have done anything to solve the case, even if it was a case that involved the woman that had tried ruining her life. They would have investigated the case thoroughly. They must have had enough data to rule the case a suicide.

Teresa turned to walk back into her room and saw Ethan standing in the doorway watching her. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Ethan, you scared me."

"Penny for your thoughts." He smiled.

"Oh, you know how I am." She shrugged it off. "My minds always racing. How has you day been?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually, that's why I stopped by. I picked up two new clients today. Huge clients in fact. Rich, powerful women looking for a divorce from the even richer, more powerful, not to mention cheating husbands. Hopefully with the retainers that I received today we should have enough for a down payment on our very own home. How does that sound?"

She smiled up at him. "That sounds great. I mean not that the women are getting cheated on, but..."

"Somehow I thought you might be a little more excited. Is everything okay?"

"Well, I did have something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Did you happen to slip something in my drink last night? I had another nightmare and it was worse this time. I wasn't able to bring myself out of the dream as usual."

Ethan cleared this throat and ran his hand through his already tossled her, "Teresa..."

"I knew it! I knew you did something. How dare you Ethan. I told you I didn't want to take anything!"

"I was only trying to help. You look so tired all the time. And then the other night when I woke up and you were gone and I couldn't find you...I nearly went out of my mind looking for you."

"Ethan, I'm okay, I promise. We've just had a lot going on lately. Let me work through the problems in my own way. Please! I promise you I'll be okay. Just give me some time and some space."

Ethan sighed and threw up his hands, "Fine. I'm sorry, Teresa. It won't happen again."

"Thank you. Now would you like something for lunch. I'd be happy to fix you a sandwich."

"No, I'm kind of in a hurry. Another perspecivet client coming at one. I'd like to go over some files before they get there." He turned to walk out and noticed a jacket lying across the chair of his desk. He picked it up and looked at it. Teresa nearly panicked. "Whose is this?"

"I don't know, I noticed it there when I came out of the shower. Maybe someone left it here by mistake while they were visiting and one of the maids thought it was yours. I'll ask one of them if you would like for me to." She walked over to take it from him, but he moved just when she reached for it. "This jacket looks familair."

"Like I said, probably just someone visiting and they left it her by accident. Maybe you saw them wearing it that day. Don't worry about it. In fact, Luis was just over a couple of days ago with Sheridan, maybe it's his. Come to think of his I believe I saw him wearing it." She shooed him toward the door, "Remember, Important clients are waiting, you don't want to miss them." She kissed him on the cheek and slipped the jacket out of his hands. "Goodbye Ethan. Don't be too late tonight."

"I'll be home in time for supper. How about a picnic at the gazebo?"

She smiled up at him. "Sounds great. I'll have something ready when you get home."

Ethan walked of the mansion and while driving back to his office he remembered where he had seen that jacket. It was the same denim jacket that Fox wore all the time. The maids had seen him wearing it enough to know it was his. Ethan scratched his forehead. "Damn it!" He said hitting the steering wheel. "Not now. I've worked too hard to for all of this. I won't let Fox Crane mess this up."

Hey! What do you think? So far we have two suspects. Fox had a motive because he wanted Teresa to be happy. Ethan had a motive because of Gwen's deception. Maybe there will be more suspects, but you'll just have to continue reading to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Theresa was sitting in Little Ethan's room playing a video game with him. "Look, you beat me again!" She tossled his hair.

"Wow, mom, I've beat you every game!" He said amazed. "Daddy, never let's me win."

"Daddy's a spoil sport, isn't he?" She winked.

"Daddy, told me he didn't like to loose." Little Ethan put down the video controller and went and climbed up in his mommy's lap. "Sometimes daddy is no fun."

She hugged him close to her, "Oh, Little Ethan, daddy's very busy trying to make a better life for you and me. He's just tired that's all. You know he loves you very much don't you."

"I guess. Uncle Fox stopped by this morning and look what he brought me." Little Ethan walked over and brought a sports bag back that was obviously packed full of toys. He sat it in front of his mom. "Isn't it great mom. Look", he said pulling out a new baseball mit and a new baseball, "he says he's going to teach me how to pitch.

"That's great Little Ethan." She said pulling out the baseball shirt which Fox had Little Ethan's name embroidered on it. "Your uncle Fox really cares a lot about you, too."

"Yeah, I wish he was my daddy. He's great." He said tossing the ball up in the air.

"Oh, sweetie, come here." She hugged him close to her again. She should have scolded him, but it was hard to when she wished for the same thing. Things would definitely be different if Fox was Little E's father. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too mommy."

"Come on, grab your jacket and we'll go to the park. I bet you didn't know that your mom knows a thing or two about pitching a baseball."

He looked up at her wide-eyed, "You know how to play baseball, but you're a girl!"

Theresa giggled, "Oh, honey, you've got a lot to learn about women. Besides I had three older brothers. I grew up playing baseball. Come on, last one to the car has to buy an ice cream."

"But I don't have any money."

She pushed him toward the door, "Then I guess I'd better let you have a head start."

Several minutes later Theresa pulled her car into the small park that sat across the street from the Book Cafe. Little Ethan got out of the car and two other younger boys ran over to him. "Wow" one of them said. "Cool mitt, would you like to play with us."

Little Ethan looked up at his mom as if asking permission, "Go on, Little Ethan, have fun. I'll be over here watching."

"Thanks mom." He said excitedly.

Theresa walked over and sat on a park bench watching her son play with the other boys. He had gotten very little play time when Gwen and Rebecca had taken her away from her. They always kept him couped up in the Crane mansion. Little Ethan had told her once that Gwen wasn't a very good mommy. She would never let him play with anything because she was afraid he would break it. Theresa had explained to him that though Gwen may have taken care of him, that no one would ever replace her as his mother.

She knew Little Ethan had a hard time understanding that, what with growing up most of his life believing Julian was his father. Then Ethan and Gwen adopting him. She guessed he did have a distorted view of what a true mommy and daddy was. Maybe Fox was right when he said they could never be together. That would be just one more stumbling block for Little Ethan.

"Here, you look like you need this."

Theresa looked up and saw Whitney sitting across from her. She hadn't even seen her approach. She took the cup of coffee from Whitney. "Thanks. Do I actually look that bad?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, you have looked better."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, what are friends for if not to criticize you at your lowest hour." She grinned. "So, how is married life?."

"Good." Theresa said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Theresa, I've known you my whole life. You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Ethan and I are fine. Little Ethan's great and recovering from the whole thing with the paternity and custody battles."

"Theresa, I know when you're lying." Whitney pushed. "Are things not going well with you and Ethan?"

Tears nearly came to her eyes, "I really don't want to talk about this, Whitney. Please."

"You fought so hard to be with him. Hurt a lot of people in the process. Surely, you can't tell me that you and Ethan aren't happy. You've finally gotten everything you've ever wanted. Right? You and Ethan are married. He loves you. He's the father of your son and you're living in that mansion in the sky. What more could you ask for, Theresa?" Whitney went on.

"To be warm at night." Theresa said looking away.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just Ethan has been stressed at work and it's taken it's toll on his relationship with Little Ethan." Theresa heard little Ethan giggling uncontrollably. She looked up and saw Fox was wrestling with him. Fox must have seen them and decided to come over. Fox looked up at that instant and their eyes connected. Memories of what had happened between them earlier that day sent shivers through her. Whitney noticed the entire exchange.

"What's going on, Theresa?" She said looking from Theresa than to Fox. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked at Whitney, finally breaking her intense stare down with Fox.

"I saw the way you were looking at Fox. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We're just friends."

"Who used to be a couple."

"That was until I learned that Ethan was the father of my child. Like Fox said, we have to do what's best for Little Ethan. Fox and I can never be together again."

"Remember that, Theresa. Fox is off limits to you." Whitney got up and walked away. Theresa sat there dumbfounded as she watched her best friend walk away The intensity of Whitney's last words sent chills down her spine.


	12. Chapter 12

Theresa walked over to where Fox and Little Ethan were busy playing. "Looks like you two are having fun." She smiled down at Little Ethan. "Why don't you go over and play with those boys again, sweetie. Your uncle Fox and I need to have a little talk."

Theresa watched as her son ran off. "Fox..."

"This morning was a mistake, Theresa."

She almost seemed shocked by his words. It was the exact thing she was going to tell him. "Yes." She agreed. "Yes. You're right, Fox. It was a mistake."

"I mean, Little Ethan's been through enough already. He deserves a family. I can't imagine what it would do to him if you and Ethan divorced. I know enough of what it's like to grow up without a true mother and father. It's hell."

"I've wondered the exact same thing all morning. He's had enough turmoil in his short life to last him an entire lifetime."

Fox looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I let things go so far this morning. I let myself get caught up in my emotions."

She touched his hand, "You're not to blame, Fox. I was there too remember."

"Yeah, that's kind of hard to forget."

"I don't regret it, Fox. I never will."

"Sure." He said pulling his hand free of Theresa's. "I've got to get going. I'm meeting my father at Crane Industries. It's time I get back into the real world." No more dreams. He had to get over, Theresa. She could never truly be his. He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't stop seeing Little Ethan again. He loves you, Fox. You're like a father to him."

"He already has a father, Theresa."

"Fox, please don't be like this. Don't push us away again."

He sighed. "I won't. I promised him I would teach him how to play baseball and I will. I always keep my promises, Theresa."

She watched as he walked away. Fox hadn't always kept his promises. He had once told her he would never do anything to hurt her. He would never break her heart. And at this very moment her heart lay in front of her in a million pieces. She wiped a tear from her cheek. She had to stopped thinking about him. Fox was right. Little Ethan deserved to be in a stable home. They were doing the right thing. Later that afternoon as Theresa sat alone in her room waiting for Ethan to come home she wondered why if she was doing the right thing it hurt so bad. Little did she know that just across town, the man she loved sat wondering the same thing.

----------------------------------------------

Tonight, Theresa's dream was different. She found herself standing in Ethan and Gwen's bedroom. She looked around the room. Furniture had been overturned and things were laying haphazardly on the ground. It was clear that there had been a struggle here. She walked through the room and saw a letter sitting on Gwen's desk. It was the letter that Sam had found detailing the reasons for Gwen's suicide.

She picked it up and read it. Clearly when she wrote this letter she was angry. She had taken most of that anger out on Theresa. She went to great lengths to pin the reason of her suicide on Theresa. Even until the end, she never took blame for anything that she had done. Sure, Theresa, had obviously done things to hurt Gwen, but it was ultimately Gwen who brought about her own demise. She was the one that sent the letter to the tabloids. The one that had taken Little Ethan away from her.

Theresa heard something coming from the bathroom. She walked quitely over to the door and was shocked by what she saw. Someone dressed from head to toe in black sit stradling Gwen. Gwen lay there clearly unconscious. Theresa tried to make out the features of the person, but it was too dark in the room to make anything out. The figure pulled out a knife from their belt and started to pick up one of Gwen's wrist.

"No!!! Stop!!!" Theresa yelled, but here sceams fell upon deaf ears.

The figure slashed one wrist and then the other. When the job was finished the figure ran past Theresa so quickly that she was again unable to catch a glimpse of who it was. She caught flickers of their anger though. The person who had done this was clearly full of rage. She watched the bright red blood run along the floor. She felt sick and her head was spinning. God, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Gwen had been murdered. She was right. All along she had been suspicious of the circumstances.

Gwen's limp figure slowly sat up and turned her head toward, Theresa. Theresa nearly fell to the ground trying to escape. "There's no escaping, Theresa. There's no escaping what you've done."

"Wake up! God, Theresa wake up."

Theresa woke groggling up in Ethan's arms. She pushed away from him. "Get away from me! Stay away from me."

"Theresa, calm down. You're okay. I'm here." He said cradling her.

She pressed her face into his chest. "Oh, God, Ethan it was awful. Someone killed her. I knew it. Someone killed her."

He looked at Theresa confused. "Killed who, Theresa? What are you talking about?" He said lifting her face up to look at his.

"Gwen. Someone killed Gwen. I saw it. It my dream."

"Shhh, Theresa, it was just a dream. Just a bad dream. Calm down."

Theresa let him comfort her. Right now she needed to be held and she didn't care by who. For all she knew it could have been Ethan that killed Gwen or it could have been Fox. Then it hit her, it could have even been her. Gwen's words ran through her mind, "There's no escpaing, Theresa. There's no escaping what you've done." God, she killed Gwen!

Tell me what you think. I hope it come across in words the way I had it played across in my mind. Enjoy! And remember thinngs are not as they seem. Anyone could have killed Gwen at this point. Clearly everyone in th story has motive!!!


End file.
